Stepping In REPOSTED!
by classicrocker0601
Summary: This is the reposting of "Stepping In" Same story, girl going back to save Christian and Satine without even knowing why she was chosen, just revamped a bit. Let's just hope Christian will let the girl put Satine into something as outrageous as a car!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey guys, sorry it took me so long to update! Actually, I'm reposting my original piece, so..it's not really updating.

The reason why it took me so long to repost was because of Lent. We are supposed to give up something that we do too much, or has a bad effect on us, or leads us away from God.

Well…I gave up fanfiction. Let me tell you, it was one of the hardest Lents in my life! I did break once or twice, but not to take the time to update, sorry. But I'm back and that's what matters!

Anyway, I'm reposting this and it'll look a little different. I hadn't developed the piece well enough before, and I hope it's a bit better. I cut up the chapters, but the info's pretty much the same.

Thank you for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING! If I did, do you really think I would be writing on fanfiction changing MY OWN story? Although that might be fun just to mess with people...nope, don't own a thing!

Stepping In: Chapter 1

I was driving home from a friend's house one snowy day. I turned on the CD in my car and realized that it was the mixed CD my sister had made for me before she went to college. I hear something buzz next to me in the cup holders and pick up my cell phone. My mom's face showed up on the screen and I pressed the talk button.

"Hey Mom, what's up?" I asked while turning down the CD and keeping my eyes on the road at the same time.

"Hey sweetie, I just wanted to ask if you could drive by the hospital and ask your father what he wants for dinner. He left his cell phone here." I rolled my eyes. I wasn't that surprised. My dad is a surgeon at Saint Thomas's Hospital, but fortunately, he misplaces his phone and wallet more often than livers. It wasn't that far away from where I was driving so it didn't really matter.

"Sure Mom, no prob. Anything else?"

"No, that's all. Drive safely, Robin. Love you. "

"Love you too Mom. Bye." I hung up and took the light to my dad's hospital. After I made the turn, I turned up my CD and waited for the next song. I soon found out it was the finale song from a movie called Moulin Rouge. I smiled as the music swelled. I loved this song, but it made me so sad at the same time that it ends so tragically after this song. I wiped those thoughts out of my head and just tried to enjoy the song.

I could already see my dad's hospital when some freaky stuff started to happen. Now, if you are uncomfortable with things that stray from, well… the norm, this is where you get off. Nice meeting you. Be sure to pick up a t-shirt on the way out. For those of us still here, while I was driving, the music started acting funny. It somehow changed back to radio and messed around the stations.

"What the hell…" I muttered while trying to change it back and watch the road. This car might not be the nicest, but it sure as hell was reliable and never broke down. And I'm pretty sure it never had this kind of problem with the radio system. It became very quiet in the car, as the entire sound system muted. I just ignored it and decided to as my brother when I got home.

Suddenly I heard a strict voice speaking though where my music should be coming from.

"Robin Lockwood, you have a mission to do."

I started to freak out a little bit. "What the heck is going on?" All of the sudden, I couldn't see anything in front of me. My entire front window lit up with a white light. I started to scream, wouldn't you? I slammed on the brakes, but nothing happened. I had no idea what to do.

_Gonna have to talk to Dad a little later, I guess._

Finally, the lights went away. However, instead of finding a busy street full of cars, I was driving though a street full of _people!_

"Holy Shit," I screamed as I turned my steering wheel as hard as I could to avoid the women and men…in bowler hats?


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter two! Hope y'all like it!

Thank you for reading.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, seriously. I don't even own the jeans I'm wearing right now, so why would I own this? Oh, but I do own Robin and the Voice!

---^---^---^---^---^---^---^---^---^---^---^---^---^---^---^---^---^---^---^---^---^---^---^---^---^---^---^---^---^---

"You should probably know that you are in late 1899. And try not to faint. Or scream," that stupid voice coldly stated while I finally stopped my car. I slowed down my breathing while I assessed my surroundings: both arms, both legs, no alien life forms in the passenger seat. I looked around the outside of my car.

It was snowing, and there were people walking around dressed very unusually. Men were wearing top hats and coats with tails, which I had never seen on anything besides ballroom Ken. Women wore dresses with tons of embroidery and had their hair up in beautiful styles. There were no cars on the streets, but a few carriages here and there. I didn't think carriages were anywhere else besides Central _Park_.

I realized they were all walking into a specific place, so I looked up and to the side. I saw a three story building with two words in bright red on top: Moulin Rouge.

"I'm really in the movie, aren't I?" I asked to the radio.

"You must save Satine. Walk in, wait for the end of the show, and find Satine and Christian back stage. Right when she gets sick, bring them to your car, by any means necessary. Once you are in the car, I'll guide you from there. Do not talk to anyone. Do not stop the process of the show. Don't try to explain too much to the couple while brining them to the car. Do not try to explain _anything_ to their friends. If everything works according to plan, they will return before there is a need for an explanation.

"Wait wait wait. Hold on for just a second. You want _me_ to go in there, into the _Moulin Rouge_, save Satine's life, while also driving her to insanity, and completely changing the end of the story?"

"The motion picture will remain the same, only the lives of those in this universe and time will be altered."

Oh _naturally._ What was I thinking? Of course I'm in a parallel universe! It's so simple!

"But why? Why me? I'm sorry but you must have the wrong girl. I'll never get to them, or I'll take to long and she'll die before I make it to the car. I'll mess up somehow, so…. why did you choose me?"

"There's no time to explain why we chose you. Just know that if you don't do it now, no one will. If you complete this assignment, we will have time to explain the circumstances to you. Besides, it had to be someone from your time who could actually understand what to do anyways, since you have seen the motion picture. We just had to wait for you to be old enough to drive. As to the problem involving the chance of Satine dying before making it to your vehicle, look in your pocket."

I raised an eyebrow, to no one apparently, and looked in one of my jeans pockets. Inside, I found a vile of a milky-white liquid. The top of the vile had a cap, but it was flimsy and felt like rubber.

"What's this?" I asked, eying the strange vile.

"This is a medicine that will keep her alive for an hour. In your glove compartment, you will find a needle. When you find Christian and Satine, stick the needle into the vile's top and draw out the liquid. Then place the medicine into the vein in Satine's mid-arm. This will keep her alive for more than enough time for you to place her in the car. Now go, you're wasting time. And remember, don't talk to anyone before the end of the show."

"Right, got it." I start to make my way out of the car with the needle and vile in hand, when I remembered something. I sat back down and asked, "What's your name?"

"Do you really need to know?" he asked.

"I won't leave until I get a name." I stated, and crossed my arms for emphasis. I think he could see me somehow.

After a long pause, I heard him grunt, "William."

"Why thank you, William. Was that so hard?" I jumped out the car, locked it, which got quite a few stares from passer byes, and walked up to the entrance of the theater.

As I got to the front doors, I realized two things. First, I wasn't exactly dressed for the job. I looked down at myself. I was wearing my dark skinny jeans with my black boots over them. I had a lilac purple blouse on with my black vest on top. On top of all of that, I'm wearing my military styled jacket. Altogether, not the best outfit for time traveling. But hey, maybe this'll show that I'm not exactly from their time. The second problem was the fact that this was a production that required a ticket for entrance. And I didn't have a ticket, or money to buy one.

I could almost feel William say, "_Look in your purse."_

I looked into the side pocket of my purse, which was a navy blue sling over if anyone cares, an found a few French bills and coins that I think are called francs.

"Thanks William." I muttered as I walked up to the ticket vendor in front of the doors. As I walked, I slowly pray that I have enough time to sneak in after this guy refuses to let me in.

I put on a smile and said, "One ticket please," subconsciously knowing that I was speaking French.

The man gave me a creepy examination and said, "I'm sorry, but this show is sold out," while giving me a look that I just knew meant I was beneath him.

I rolled my eyes and started to walk away, when I hear him say, "One moment….mademoiselle. There seems to be a cancellation made by a Masseur William." I turn around and see that he's looking at a telegraph given to him by another ticket vendor. The man looks down again and says, "He asks that this ticket be given to… the strange looking girl waiting for a ticket waiting right in front of me."

I laugh at the strange looking girl part, throw a few francs to the guy as I grab the ticket, and shout thanks. I run inside and away from the cold, or at least as much as they can lose without modern heating, and rub my shoulders for warmth. It takes me a minute, but I realize exactly where I am.

I, Robin Lockwood, have just stepped into the doors of the Moulin Rouge.


	3. Chapter 3

After getting over the first few minutes of euphoria (come on, this is every girl's dream!), I remembered that I only had so much time. I franticly looked around for another door, and saw one right to the left to me. Unfortunately, for me, it was only a broom closet. Yet it was obviously not unfortunate for the couple inside.

"Oh! Sorry," I quickly blurted out as I shut the door.

I took a deep breath and tried to assess my surroundings. There really was just one hallway with only one door, apart from the broom closet. I laughed at myself for not noticing it before. I walked down whilst detecting music and singing behind the door I was facing. Remembering my objective, I gulped a deep breath in, opened the door, and walked in.

The theater was exactly how it was depicted in the movie, only much bigger. I realized that the grand door had ruined my hopes of making an oh-so-sneaky entrance, and I attempted to shut it as quietly as possible Fortunately, as I looked around, no one had noticed me. Every single person in the audience was far too enraptured with the show.

Way to go Christian, I thought as I found a seat near the back against the wall. As much as I wanted to be as close as possible to Christian when he belts out his part of the duet, I needed a quick exit to back stage.

Now that I had time to look around, I noticed how this theater looks so different from the ones I've been to before EVERYTHING was made out of wood, which is so odd[which is a striking change] to a girl living in The Age of Plastic and Other Unknown Substances. Plus there were no speakers, so the owners of the voices I heard from the very front of the room must have had to project like crazy.[no speakers could exist either so I could only imagine the power behind the performer's projection seeing as I could hear them quite clearly] Plus the chairs were very nice, compared to the movie theater ones I was so used to. [All the furnishings were luxurious right down to the audience chair, quite different from gum plastered movie theatre seats]  
As I finally had a chance to watch the show, I looked onto the stage and tried to find exactly where they[where Chritian and Satine] were in the story. Ah, yes, it was right when the cast had to change the ending and Satine was singing about diamonds. Right on time!  
After I relaxed and watched the show, my cell phone begins[began] to ring. I gave a yelp and the German song, "Mwahahahaha" started to play as everyone in the rows around me stared with a mix from astonishment to annoyance. I try[tried] to cover it up by humming the tune as I press[pressed] talk on the UNKNOWN CALLER, but I knew that it did nothing[except make the fellow viewers around me think I was slightly touched in the mind].  
"What?" I half whispered, half shrieked, into the cell phone. I knew who was calling.  
"Why are you still sitting? Go into the corner or something; people will get curious."  
"Are you kidding me? This is almost working for my benefit, since now everyone thinks I'm the crazy girl talking to myself tonight," I said as I looked around at people who were pretending not to watch me. "And how did you know I was sitting? Are you watching me?"  
"That's beside the point. And you really should have put your phone on silent."  
"Way to avoid the question, but I didn't exactly think I'd get any calls in EIGHTEEN NITEY-NINE! Do I even get bars here?" An old lady in the row ahead of me shushed me. I shushed her back.  
"I just wanted to warn you," he said through gritted teeth, "that because of the entire ruckus that will happen in a few minutes, it will be very difficult to get behind stage in time."  
"So you're saying it's time to leave now?" I stood up as if I was getting up to leave.  
"No, no!" He said, "Enjoy the show. Just be ready to go soon."  
"Okay William," I said, surprised by his consideration. "Thanks. We'll talk about the peeping thing later," I said with a smile. I turned off the phone and placed it back in my purse. I looked up and saw the grumpy old lady staring at me.  
"Can I help you? Because if not, I don't believe you paid good money to stare at me." She gave a humph and turned back to the stage, as did I.  
I hadn't missed much, since at that very moment, the door opened and Satine and Christian were panting with tears down their faces. I had to try very hard not to laugh, due to the fact that no one else in the crowd understood what was going on but me….and The Duke. I forgot about him and immediately started to look for him in the audience. I knew he was in the front row on the left side, so I looked toward that direction and found him practically sizzling in his chair.  
"Um…Miss? Pardon me, but…are you alright?" I heard a voice whisper next to me. I turned to the left of me and found the owner of the voice. It was a beautiful woman, probably in her early twenties, with dark chocolate hair and pale skin. In her yellow dress and hat, she looked like one of those 'classic beauties' as my mom referred to them. If I lived in this time, she would have been the girl I whished I looked like. I remembered she had asked me a question and tried to make some semblance of myself.  
"Um, 'scuse me?"  
"I do not mean to bother you, but you do seem a little lost. Are you looking for someone? Hiding from someone?" She asked that with a hint of excitement in her eyes. I gave her a smile; she reminded me less of a stranger now and more like my big sister. I laughed and said, "No, I'm not hiding from someone, but you can certainly say I'm on an adventure."  
I gestured toward my attire and gave a nervous laugh. "I'm Robin Lockwood. What's your name?"  
She opened her mouth and probably would have given her name, when a man next to her gruffly said, "Suzanne, don't talk to…strangers," he said whilst giving me a once over. The man had a tuxedo on and the only hair on his head was his mustache. He was one of those intimidating guys that in another life, I would have expected to be a chemistry teacher. I could feel myself sinking into the chair. Did everyone here think that just because I wore pants I was an alien, an orphan, or a prostitute? The answer was, sadly, yes.  
After he turned back to the show, I released the breath I was holding in. Suzanne turned to me and whispered, "Sorry about that. He's just a little… protective."  
"Yeah I know what you mean," I said with a smile to let her know I wasn't mad at her. "My dad's just the same."  
She gave me a strange look, almost like confusion, but I didn't know why she would. "Richard isn't my father. He's my husband."  
I raised my eyebrows way up. Whoa, this was getting a little too weird. I knew back then women were married REALLY young, but it just didn't make sense for these two to be married. He seemed to be in his late forties. There had to be at least a twenty-three year age difference. If she was a few years younger, he could have been arrested. Without realizing what I was doing, I mumbled, "Eww, gross."  
"Are you not married?" she asked with her eyebrows raised even higher than mine were. I suppose it would have been assumed that I would have been married off by this age, but it still weirded me out. "No. Where I'm from, we don't marry until we are ready. That's usually in our late twenties to a guy the same age."The look on her face was very confusing, like she thought I was lying. I felt a little uncomfortable and looked around for something else, when I felt someone staring at me. I looked up and saw The Duke pointedly staring at me. He seemed confused and angry at the same time. I could almost feel his eyes burning through my head. This was not good.  
I heard my cell phone ring and Suzanne gasp[gasped]. I gave her an apologetic look and saw that an UNKNOWN MESSAGE was sent. Please let William give a reason why The Duke is staring at me I prayed while I opened the text.

U r n danger. 1 of Dke's hnchmn saw u staring & him b4 and thnks u might be a prob. Figr out a way 2 get bkstge b4 he gets 2 u, by ne means necessary. If he gets u u will nvr have a chance 2 save Satn.  
I took a deep breath and tried to think of ways to escape. Run-no, to easy to be caught by one of the thick heads. Faint-[again,] no, they would still find me after, and even if they didn't, I wouldn't have time to escape from those caring for me to save Satine. I needed a diversion, but what? And most diversions don't work with a one woman show. Just then, I had a light-bulb moment.  
I turned to Susan, who I found staring over my shoulder at the cell-phone screen, trying to decipher it. The look on her face was the exact same one my dad gets when he tries to text. She opened up her mouth, unsure, and asked, "How did those letters end up on that small box? And what do they mean?"  
Ignoring her first question, I held up my phone and said, "These words mean that a man in this room is after me, and if I don't lose him, people I care very much about will die."  
Her mouth turned into an O and she grabbed my hand. I was impressed. If a girl as weird as I was to her sat down next to her and told her someone was going to die, I probably would have gone screaming for the hills.  
She asked, "What can I do?"  
I gave her the most serious look I could and said, "I need you to give a diversion that will make sure that The Duke won't find me before I get backstage."  
She gave me a grin that was almost twenty-first century worthy and said, "That I most certainly do."


End file.
